ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
King Maimai
'King Maimai '(キングマイマイ - Kingumaimai) was a kaiju that appeared in the television series The Return of Ultraman episode 32. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 Meters (Larva), 48 Meters (Adult) *Weight: 15,000 tons (Larva), 25,000 tons (Adult) *Flight speed: Mach 6 (Adult) *Origin: Mt. Divine Dragon History Larva Stage Even as in his larva stage, King Maimai was a massive behemoth buried frozen deep underground but known in legends by the people of the area. He was discovered slumbering underground by a mining crew who accidentally disturbed the ancient titan. The cave flooded, killing many but later, a survivor explained what happened to Hedeki Go when he was sent by MAT to investigate. Throughout the day, his stirring caused small tremors to the nearby village. The next day, Go was lead into the abandoned mining tunnels to search for the monster. The Earth began to shake slightly from the movements of the titan that was beginning to stir but even though the tremors quickly stopped, Go’s guide was terrified . Go soon came upon the cavern that had opened when King Maimai had awakened from his hibernation and went in to investigate, while his guide stayed behind due to fear of King Maimai. Go soon discovered the monster frozen in ice, likely for centuries. The yells of his guide accidentally fully awakened the giant up from its hibernation and King Maimai trapped Go as he tore free from his prison. MAT was quick to attack the monster as he tore the ice from his body but he merely fired his explosive gas at them, though failed to do much damage. Their attacks, as well as attacks by the locals, seemed to take their toll on the monster, blowing his arm off. But the monster was far from dead and his skin split straight down the middle, emerging as in his insect-like adult form. Adult Stage After taking constant bombardment from both MAT and the locals, King Maimai shed his skin to become his adult form, healing all the damage that had been done. Go transformed to Ultraman Jack and quickly attacked the monster with the Specium Beam but the monster flew up and dodged. He managed to down the monster and tried to attack it, only for its tail to constrict his neck and throw him off. Recovering, he broke the monster’s tail and tied its wings up. King Maimai tried to stand, causing Jack to prepare the Specium Beam to destroy him but the monster quickly collapsed again, seemingly beaten. Seeing King Maimai couldn’t continue, Jack couldn’t bring himself to kill it and turned to leave. However, King Maimai was just pretending defeat and quickly launched to his feet. He quickly began wrapping the Ultraman up in his webbing, leaving Jack helpless. Unable to move, Jack‘s timer began to blink faster and faster. Jack managed to fight through the paralysis and spin around at high speeds to free himself and then threw the Ultra Bracelet down King Maimai’s mouth. In the monster’s gut, it turned into a bomb which Jack detonated, ending King Maimai's reign in a gigantic explosion. Other Media Redman King Maimai reappears in the series Redman episode 33. Trivia *In episode 33 King Maimai Teams up with Eleking *King Maimai looks a little different. He is green colored instead of black. Chibira-Kun King Maimai appears in the child friendly series, Chibira Kun. Trivia *His antenae are painted bright blue for this appearance. Powers and Weapons Larva Form *Burrowing: King Maimai Larva can burrow through the earth at moderate speeds. *Explosive Gas: The King Maimai Larva can fire clouds of explosive gas from under his tail, each cloud causing a series of explosions and can be fired in quick succession with surprising accuracy. *Metamorphosis: The King Maimai Larva can evolve into his adult stage by shedding his skin, healing any damage he’s received in the process. Adult Form *Flight: Using the two massive sails on his back, King Maimai can fly at high speeds. *Constricting Tail: King Maimai’s tail is long and capable of wrapping around enemies and choking them. *Paralyzing Webbing: King Maimai can emit a stream of webs from his mouth capable of paralyzing Ultras temporally. Trivia *King Maimai's roar was later used for Birdon. *King Maimai, in adult form, is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The Ultraman. Figure Release Information Rarity King-Maimai-toy2.jpg|King Maimai from Bullmark Japan King-Maimai-toy.jpg| a X-Plus from King Maimai Gallery Pictures King-Maimai.jpg King-Maimai3.jpg King-Maimai4.jpg King-Maimai2.jpg King-Maimai-0.png King-Maimai-1.png MaiMai.jpg|King Maimai in Chibira-Kun Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju